greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena Aethyia is the goddess of wisdom and intelligence . Athena is the goddess of other things such as the arts, she loves to poop she loves mathematics, skill, warcraft and war, etc. She is a maiden. Same as Artemis, (the goddess of the moon, the hunt, forest, etc.) a goddess who cannot fall in love or marry men, one of the Three 'Virgin' Goddesses. She is one of the most major goddesses in Mount Olympus, and is the goddess of skill, wisdom and intelligence. She sprang full grown out of Zeus' forehead, because her mother, Metis, was pregnant inside Zeus' head, and she sprang full grown out of his head.Zeus asked one of the greek gods to split open his head because Athena was making Zeus have a major headache. She generates babies Although, being a Maiden has an oath. She is not supposed to fall in love with any man. Though even though Athena is a goddess of her word, she has a secret affair with Heracles. Once, Hephaestus fell in love with her and chased Athena. His snot got on Athena and when Athena wiped her skin with a tissue and threw it away, the particles on the tissue belonging to Athena and Hephaestus became a demigod named Erikthonios. Athena still technically hasn't broken her oath. The demigod children she has are created by something called "a meeting of minds" between Athena and the man. The child is then sprung from Athena's head like Athena came from Zeus. Personality Athena loves a good scroll, book and even textbook. She loves reading and does not care anything of how she looks like. Athena was very smart, brainy and talented. She doesn't care about her looks at all. Her personality is straight-forward and she only took interest in her studies and war strategies. Athena tends to be a bit of a primadonna,yadda yadda yadda with her slightly blunt personality comes to its deeper areas. Despite her fame and admiration, Athena tries to be modest but normally fails in this act. She is somewhat arrogant. She and Ares are both war related Gods, but Athena is in charge of the strategy side of war and Ares is in control of the bloody and ruthless side of war. Romance Heracles - Although Athena made a vow to not have an affair with any of the men, in other words becoming a maiden, she and Heracles immediately had a bond and had a secret affair anyways. Hephaestus- The particles of Hephaestus and Athena left on the tissue combined to create Erikthonios. The father's of her demigod children: The meeting of minds between the man and Athena. Origin Athena's father is Zeus, the king of the gods, ruler of Mount Olympus and the heavens. Her mother, Metis (the goddess of prudence), was her mother. Hera, in the end married Zeus. Greek name Athena's official Greek name is Αθηνη, but sometimes she is known as Pallas Athena, because the Greeks got confused with the nymph Pallas and Lauren Goddess Abilities Athena is a very humble and modest goddess (but she can be quite arrogant when it gets too far into her head), thus rarely punishes people by impulse, although people are not allowed to say they are better at Athena in anything. Though one time, she did punish someone named Arachne, the mortal goddess of weaving and turned her into a spider that could only weave colorless thread. Arachne mocked Athena by doing a very insulting tapestry about her parents, shown as Zeus having a migraine because of Metis' nagging and buzzing inside his head. Arachne also bragged that her skills were better than Athena's. Coin Her symbol is of an owl next to an olive branch. Both are symbols of Athena. AOE means "Of the Athenians." The people of Athens used this as currency. Roman Side The Roman side of Athena is completely opposite of her Greek side. When the Romans "Adopted" the Greek Gods, they changed her personality into a much tamer and nicer goddess named Minerva. In Roman times she was the Goddess of craft and less worshiped. The Romans then created another war goddess named Bellona. Bellona only has a Roman form. Powers Athena has a gift of one of the most powers on Mount Olympus. Here are some of the many few she has. *Athena is the smartest person on Mount Olympus. *Like Artemis, Athena is extremely resourceful. *Athena has many talents, such as weaving and winning almost every single competition. *Athena is extremely lucky. *Athena is one of the greatest people when it comes to casting spells. *Athena, like Hera, has a psychic connection towards others. *Athena can morph surroundings with her mind. Gallery The gallery of Athena can be found here. Weaknesses Sometimes Athena is not very down-to-earth, and she can be very self-centered and get carried away with her work. Athena even goes crazy if her inventions don't work out very well. Her demigod children all have a fatal flaw called "Hubris" which means Deadly Pride. Surname * Athena's surname is Aethyia. Quotes * "Brainy at work." Monthly Update Athena has been chosen to be this Wiki's theme for March. Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Maidens Category:Powerful or Empowered Goddesses Category:Protagonistic goddesses